


Random Fandom Oneshots: Drarry addition.

by RiverTron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, drarry one shots, request a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTron/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: Hi! Welcome to the new and advanced part of RFOS that is specifically for DrarryYou may request any drarry au you van think of plus a word count (It helps)Please be specific with your details, my kik is That_One_Birdy and my Tumblr is rivertronRequest away!!





	Random Fandom Oneshots: Drarry addition.

Hello! My name is Daija! Im the author of these books!

Let's set some rules

I will not do

\- Rape/non con

-x readers

-write in 2nd person pov

-write in first person pov

-any other ships except past relationships for harry and draco and side ships like Ron and Hermione

Please be patient as well as long requests might take longer

 

Example on how to request:

Drarry (situation) (or au) where (blank happens) and I want a (number) word count

 

 


End file.
